deamon inside
by Black Ice-rozaflame
Summary: Tommy just lost his mother, and is battiling the deamon he's had inside for most of his life. Can he find sanctuary in the outcast at school, and the boy next door, Adam? Adommy, m/m stuff in later chapters, don't like, don't read.


**demon inside.**

not true story, I own nothing...

_The rain falls restlessly pounding in angry waves agaenst the window, lightning flashes across the black sky as thunder rolls a monster's growl. The sky is illuminated, the darkness receding just to come back and swell even darker. Music blasting full force to drown out the fear. _

_"Somebody get me through this nightmare" _

_The beat washes over loud, hot, and controlling._

_"So what if you can see, the darkest side of me"_

_The voice swells, lips turned in a crimson smile._

_"Help me beleve It's not the real me"_

_The sky is lit in fire, blazing and electric. light flashing, blinding._

_"I can't escape myself"_

_Music crashes down on you, drowning you._

_A scream echo's through the night, a man on the run, no one see's no one hears._

_"I can't escape this hell!"_

_He runns, faster, faster, hart racing, feet pounding on the ground._

_The shadowes swell behind him reaching out, a black mass, welcoming him, into the depth of his dispare._

_Closer, closer. _

_Tommy screams his eyes opining wide to the darkness dreanched in sweat. His hart pounding in his chest, mind racing, fear clouding his sences._

_"Tommy, Tommy!" his mother races in. "Tommy baby, what's wrong?"_

_Tommy staires at her wide eyed shaking._

_"Oh tommy it's ok, just a dream, It can't get you." she picks him up holding him close compherting._

_"Mommy.." he wimpers hiding his face in her chest._

_"It's ok, just a dream, It's ok." she murmers in his ear southing._

Tommy sits there stairing into the distance, replaying the memory over and over in his head.

_Why, why her.._

Tears fall in a river down his cheeks, the pain filling his hart, clouding his sences,

_of all the people, why her_

_"_Tommy, hay, are you ok back there?" his father's voice shatters the memory.

"Fine." he mumbles.

"Hay now, I know this going to be hard, but you only have to deal with me for a year, then you can go off and do whatever is your going to do. I get that you don't know me, and I was never realy there, but I'll at least try to be from now on." he pauses to breath. "Please, tommy. Just give me a chance." His eyes are pleading.

"I'll try.." tommy staires out at the gray cloud coverd sky.

"Alright we're here." the car stops. "Welcome home, tommy."

Tommy looks up and his mouth drops. The huge white manchon towwers above him, a butler grabing his bags from the back.

"Serprizing isn't it.." his father murmers.

"Well come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

Tommy slowly stands, sliding out of the a deep breath he shuts the door and walks forward in tow by his father.

"This is the main hall, the kitchen and livingroom are to the left, the formle dining room right behind the staires, the ball room is to the right, It's farly small, but it's ok for parties."

They walk up the staires. "The library, study and my office are to the right, we have a home theater, and gamming room on the left with a music room, the glass is sound prof."

"You have a music room?" tommy's face lights up.

"Yes, yes I do,would you like to see?"

"Yes!"

tommy's father laughs and shows him the way, tommy memorizes the path.

"You can come here any time you like, just don't break anything."

Tommy smiles and his eyes are alight with a passion they had not been in over three years, ever since his mother was diegnosed with cancer.

"Alright, you can come back latter, Just let me get you too your room."

They go up the staires and to the left five doors.

"Here you go," His father opens the door, It's a bit smal, but I hope that's alright."

Tommy walks in a gasps. The room is huge, fully fernished, and in black and red with glimmers of gold.

"Is it alright?"

"Dad, It's, Oh my god, It's huge!"

He laughs and shakes his head.

"Tommy, you are too much. You start school tommorrow. I already have some uniforms in the closet for you..."

"Uniforms?" Tommy staires at his dad.

"Well, yeah, your going to Pinecreek, it's a privite school, they have uniforms."

"Oh, ok then.."

his dad smiles, "Well, I'll let you settle in.." and he leaves, gone just like that.

_Private school?! Ugh, Uniforms?! This sucks! _

Tommy frowns and sitts down on the bed stairing at his bags.

_To hell if I'm gonna get along with a bunch of stuck up rich people!_

Tommy sighs and unpacks then walks into the closet and staires at the uniform.

deep navy blue, that lookes black, jacketets and pants with a white undershirt and red tie, all with black linning.

_Hmm, I wonder if I could switch the white with black, well, we'll find out._

Tommy smiles. _This might actualy be amusing._

Tommy finishes unpacking and races down the staires into the music room. He finds his glimmering cherry red bass easliy and picks it up strumming the cords cairfully.

"He has a bass?" he can hear his father.

"Yes I put it in the music room,"

"Why didn't you put it in his room, I would have thought It was the one comming in."

"That ones comming in tomorrow though."

The door opens and tommy nearly falls over.

"Ugh, Hay!"

"Oh tommy..I'm sorry I thought you where still in your room!"

"It's fine."

"Is that your bass?"

Tommy smiles and strokes the glossy yet just a little scruffed up beauty in his hands."Yeah, she's mine alright."

"You can take her up into your room, she's yours after all."

Tommy smiles. "Thanks"

He takes the case and bass and slides past them all but running up the staires.

he smiles once he's safly in his room and starts to play a familer melody.

"I can't escape this hell, so many times I've tryed, but I'm still caged inside, somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself."

Tommy's eyes darken his lips turned up in a crimson smile.

'So what if you can see, the darkest side of me, no one will ever change this animel I have become, Help me beleve, It's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animel"

Tommy voice deepens becoming richer, darker,

"I can't escape myself, so many times I've lied, but there's still range inside, somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself."

His playing becomes more insistent, more agressive.

"So what if you can see, the darkest side of me, no one will ever change this animel I have become, Help me beleve, It's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animel I have become, help me beleve it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal"

The lights flicker going dim and returning to normal.

" somebody help me through this nightmare, I can't control myself, somebody wake me from this nightmare, I cant escape this hell."

Tommy smiles wider, eviler, a darkness serounds him.

"So what if you can see, the darkest side of me, no one will ever change this animel I have become, Help me beleve, It's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animel I have become, help me beleve, It's not the real me, sombody help me tame this animal."

fear consomes him as the dream comes all too real.

"This animal I have become"

Tommy breaths shuddering. "No." he tells himself aloud. "No, I'm not him, I never will be."

"Not who?"

Tommy looks up startled at his father. "No one."

"Mmmhmm" he just smiles. "Your playing is amazing, as is your voice, however that song seems a bit violent."

Tommy blushes.

"any other songs you know."

Tommy nods, "there all like the first though."

"Hmm I can deal. Play"

Tommy nods and thinks a moment. Then playes with a passion.

"Tonight ,my head is spinning, I need, something to pick me up, I've tryed, but nothing is working, I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough."

Tommy's eyes darken once more and his voice changes, deeper, darker, deadlyer.

" tonight, I start the fire, tonight, I break away."

Tommy's passion entencifies a burning desire.

"Break, away from everybody, break, away from everything, If you can't stand the way this place is, take yourself, to higher places."

The dark aura rades off of tommy skin like an invisable poisen.

"At night, I feel like a vampire, It's not right, but I just can't give it up.I'll try to get myself higher,lets go, we're gonna light it up."

tommy's dad steps back a step watching his son with a mixter of fear and aw.

"Tonight, we start the fire, tonight, we break away."

The fear spikes above the aw and tommy's father falls to his knees watching his son.

"Break, away from everybody, break, away from everything, If you can't stand the way this place is, take yourself, to higher places."

Tommy playes his 'solo' part of the song.

"If you can't stand the way this place is, Take yourself to higher places."

tommy's voice get's harder, stronger,

"Break, away from everybody, break, away from everything, If you can't stand the way this place is, take yourself, to higher places."

" higher places, to higher places, higher places, take yourself, to higher places."

Tommy stops and looks down at his dad.

"Hay, you ok? You don't look so good."

"No, no, I' fine, play another song." Tommy's dad smiles an idea in his mind a spark in his eyes.

he sits crossleged on the flore and watches him.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm ,hmm, hm, hmm, hmmhmm, hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm,"

"What song is that?"

"Hmm?"

"What your humming."

"Oh..Well,"

"Go on, play it."

Tommy sighs, "ok, you asked for it."

Tommy lets go and becomes the beast again ans he starts to play.

"I try to make it through my life, in my way, there's you. I try to make it through these lies, and thats all, I do,"

tommy stands his hands firm on his bass.

"Just don't denie it, don't try to fight this, and deal with it, thats just part of it."

Tommy's voice rings out loud and powerfull,

"If you where dead or still alive, I don't cair, I don't cair, Just go and leave this all behind, cause I swear, I don't cair, "

"Try to make you see my side, I always try to stay in line, but your eyes see right through, that's all they do,"

Tommyes eyes flash a startling red

"I'm I getting burried in this place, I got no room your in my face, don't say anything just go away! "

His voice gaines power darknesss settling around him.

"If you where dead or still alive, I don't cair, I don't cair, Just go and leave this all behind, cause I swear, I don't cair, "

"I'm changeing everything, cause you wont be there for me, I'm changeing everything, cause you wont be there for me"

"If you where dead or still alive, I don't cair, I don't cair, Just go and leave this all behind, cause I swear, I don't cair, "

"If you where dead or still alive, I don't cair, I don't cair, Just go and leave this all behind, I don't cair, I swear, I don't cair, "

"At all."

Tommy settles back into hiself and looks down at his father.

His father claps.

"Truly amazing any more."

Tommy shakes his head. "Realy? more? you want more?"

"Well yes."

"Alright two more, thats all."

"Ok"

"This one's monster."

Tommy smiles just giving into the darkness, into the monster.

"The secret side of me,I never let you see, I keep it caged but I can't control it, so stay away from me, the beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it,"

"It's scratchen on the walls,In the closet in the halls, It's come's awake and I can't control it, Hiden underneath the bed, in my body in my head, Why won't somebody save me from this, make it end!"

"I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster.I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begon, I must confess that I feel like a monster, I, I , feel like a monster, I, I, feel like a monster."

"My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key, I keep it caged but I can't control it, Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down, Why won't somebody come save me from this, make it end!"

"I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster.I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begon, I must confess that I feel like a monster,I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster, I, I , feel like a monster, I, I , feel like a monster"

"It's hiden in the dark, it's teath are razer sharp,There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my hart, No one can here me scream, maby it's just a dream, maby it's inside of me, stop this monster!"

"I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster.I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begon, I must confess that I feel like a monster,I feel it deep within, It's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster, I've gotta lose control, he something radical, I must confess that I feel like a monster!"

" I, I , feel like a monster, I, I , feel like a monster, I, I , feel like a monster, I, I , feel like a monster!"

The monster takes a breath and smiles his evil crimson smile.

he looks down on tommy's father with gleaming red eyes.

"And this one, is I hate everything about you."

He takes a breath.

"Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take, Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet,"

"Every roommate kept awake, by every sigh and scream we make, all the feelings that I get, but I still don't miss you yet, "

"Only when I stop to think about it, "

"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WHY DO I LOVE YOU? I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WHY DO I LOVE YOU?"

"Every time we lie awake, after every hit we take, Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet,"

"Only when I stop to think about it,"

"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WHY DO I LOVE YOU? I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WHY DO I LOVE YOU?"

"Only when I stop to think about you, I know, Only when you stop to think about me, do you know"

"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WHY DO I LOVE YOU? YOU HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME, WHY DO YOU LOVE ME? I HATE, YOU HATE, I HATE, YOU LOVE ME, I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, WHY DO I LOVE YOU?"

The beast takes a deep breath and smiles again as tommy settles back into himself exasted.

"Ok, That's it, I'm done."

Tommy's father laughs "Alright son, just be down for dinner in an hour."

"Mmmhmm," tommy puts his bass away and flops down on the bed sinking into the unwarness of sleep.


End file.
